Broken
by Performer101
Summary: After the performance, Karen begins thinking of several things, and she gets good news on top of bad news. I do not own any characters from "SMASH".
1. Broken

Chapter One Broken

I stood on the center of the stage. Still thinking about my performance. Was I good at all? The crew was all around me, preparing for our voyage home. Back to New York, where I have to face reality. But, I didn't want to face them. I didn't want to talk to Dev. At least, not yet.

I could only keep thinking. My world that was so perfect, so happy, a world that I was content in, was slowly, coming to an end. I took a deep breath. No. No, I wouldn't cry here. Not here.

"Has anyone seen Derek?" Eileen asked, she was originally sitting in the audience, tapping her fingers on top of the chair in front of her. "He texted me, and said he's going to be late. There's a lot of traffic." Julia replied. Tom followed behind her. "Well, until we have our director, you all have a ten-minute break." Eileen announced.

I smiled, in relief, not wanting to work right away. The group and I crowded into our dressing room. "How much you wanna bet that Ivy and Derek are having a fight?" Bobby asked. "Bobby!" Jessica said, beside him. "What? I'm serious!" He defended himself.

I didn't care much for that. How could Ivy do this? We were getting along quite fine, until she messed it up. I sighed.

My phone was sitting beside my purse and I turned it on. 8 new text messages, and 12 missed calls. All of them from Dev. No. I wasn't going to answer them. In fact, I wasn't ready yet. Suddenly, Ivy busted into the room, heading straight for her table, a box in her hand.

She pushed all of her belongings inside the boxes, and headed out just as fast as she came. What was all that about? "Everyone to the stage!" Linda, the stage manager, called, right after Ivy left.

"Everyone take a seat in the audience." Derek said, immediately. We all took a seat in the audience and waited for Derek to speak. I kept thinking about my performance yesterday. I performed as Marilyn. I wondered if they like it. I heard, Eileen didn't like it, she wanted Ivy. Even I was sure that she was going to be picked because she had more experience than me.

"Sorry about the delay, there was traffic turning down the street." Derek said. "Anyway, last night went extremely well. They all loved it. Special thanks goes to Karen, for her last minute work." Everyone applauded as I blushed. "She did really well." Julia added. I smiled, so did she.

"Now, get ready because we have to prepare for Broadway." Derek replied. "So go back home to New York, and rehearsals start Monday 8 a.m. sharp." Derek paused. "Also, we'd like to announce our permanent Marilyn."

There was a silence. A long, unbreakable silence. My stomach lurched, with anticipation. "Ms. Karen Cartwright will continue her role as Marilyn on Broadway." Derek said, with a smile. The whole audience cheered. I smiled, as I hugged nearly everyone.


	2. Home

Chapter 2

Home

I stood outside my building. Nervous even to go in. I wasn't ready . But, I needed my things, so I took a deep breath, and headed on in. But, luckily, he wasn't home. I grabbed my necessary things and immediately left.

I took a cab and went to a hotel nearby. It cost me $45, which was really cheap. But, once I got into the room, I found out why. There was spray paint all over the wall. There was water stains in the bathroom, and there was a horrible stench rafting through the air.

My phone rang, and I went to answer it. _Julia_

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, Karen, it's Julia, uh, we are doing some things and we would like to be able to see you doing some. Could you come down here, please?" She asked.

"Sure." I answered. "I'll see you there."

After I hung up, I got dressed as if I was going to rehearsal. By the time, I got there, Tom and Julia were at the piano. Derek and Eileen was discussing something at their table. I walked up to Tom and Julia. "You needed me." I said.

Julia looked up and smiled. "Yes, thanks for coming." She said. "Can you do this song, 'Let's Be Bad' ?" Julia asked. I nodded. I went in front of the table, and Julia took a seat next to Derek. Tom remained at the piano to play the music.

I sang the song, acted it out as I went along. "Good, good, good." Julia said, when it was over. She got up and went over to Tom to discuss something. "Now, I have to think." Julia said. "Well, I like it the way it is." Tom replied. "Well, I think there should be something more!" Julia argued.

Julia leaned onto the piano, still thinking.

"How was it?" Derek asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Coming home?" Derek asked.

"Fine, I guess." I replied.

"I hope, you worked things out with that guy." He replied.

I shook my head in disgust, as I played with my fingers. "I don't know how I could be so stupid." I replied, in a whisper. "What do you mean?" Derek asked.

Tears began to swell up in my eyes.

"He had cheated on me..two times." I whispered. "I thought…he wouldn't do it again, but he did."

"He's an idiot." He said. "What?" I asked. "For doing that, no one in his right mind would do that to you." Derek said.

I smiled, softly.

"I have a feeling it's over for Ivy and I." Derek said.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled, and nodded. "I blew it, I was a jerk." He said. "You know, I'm the last person to speak to you about cheating." Derek joked. I rolled my eyes. "But, she's more upset that I didn't pick her"

"Okay," Julia said, loudly, breaking our conversation. "She's performing at a ball."

"No." Tom said. Julia sat back down, miserably. "I agree with Tom," Eileen replied. "I like it the way it is."

"You know what, this is an unofficial meeting, that I didn't even call! Leo won tickets to a New York Baseball game, I could go." Julia said, frustrated. Eileen sighed, and let her go about the new setting of "Let's Be Bad".

"Thanks." I said.

"What for?" Derek asked, turning his attention back to me.

"For your advice." I said, then, I left for the water fountain outside. But, I felt eyes following me out.

Hey, guys! Thanks for reading my story I have a small announcement, there's a poll going on right now, so please vote!


	3. Understanding

Chapter Three

Understanding

I left the short meeting, and went to the hot dog stand right near Central Park. I sat on the bench eating the hot dog, occasionally looking around. "I remember when you used to want to come and walk here." A voice said beside me. Great. I came here to get away.

"Dev, go away." I said, taking an angry bite out of my hot dog.

He smiled. "Karen, let me explain!" He fought. "No, Dev, you made the mistake. You. Not me," I said, standing, and walked into the park. "Don't follow me!"

But, he ignored me, and did.

"Do you have a problem with listening?" I asked.

"Karen, I am sorry. I know I hurt you." He said.

"Hurt me?" Karen asked. "Dev, you do realize that that's a major understatement?"

"Karen, please let me explain." He whispered.

"Why should I?" I whispered.

"Because I love you." He whispered. "You deserve better than me, I know, but let me explain." I sighed.

"Dev, you know? That's the first correct thing, you said to me since the day I caught you." I said, tears threatening to pour. Choking my throat, making it hard to breathe. "Dev, you need to understand, that we're over. The next time you bother me, I'm calling the police." I whispered.

Back at my hotel, I collapsed onto the bed. I felt exhausted, and all I wanted was a friend. My cell rang, and I scrambled to answer. "Hey," I answered.

"Hey, sweetheart, your father and I want to visit you and Dev for a week. Is it alright if we come up?" Mom asked. I sighed. This wasn't the best time to be calling. "No, Mom, it isn't the best time to come up." I answered. "What do you mean?" She continued. I sighed. Not wanting to speak or continue the conversation.

"Dev and I broke up…we had some differences." I whispered. "What? I'm sorry, baby." She whispered.

"It's alright, I'm crashing at a hotel until I have enough money for an apartment." I answered. "Hey, are you still working at the restaurant?" Mom asked. "Yeah, I'm finding it hard to balance Broadway and my waitressing gig." I said.

"Well, do what you need to." Mom said.

"So, how's Broadway?" She asked. "It's good. I got Marilyn for good!" I said. "You did? Oh, baby, your father and I are so proud of you." She said.

"Maybe we should come up for support." Mom replied. "Mom, it's alright." I answered. "I will be okay."

I heard a TV in the background.

"Look, your father wants the phone to call his boss, I'll call you later. Bye." She said. "Bye," I replied. I hung up.

I placed the phone on the side of the bed, and I leaned on the bed. I began to cry, feeling weak and vulnerable. I hated my life. Just when good things were finally happening to me, my life began to slowly crashing down.

I couldn't believe how my life had turned. But, I knew I had to keep going forward.


	4. Surprises

Chapter Four

Surprises

All throughout the past couple of weeks, I've pushed hard. Trying to prove to Eileen, Julia, and Tom that I could do this. That I had what it takes to play Marilyn. I even worked with Derek in my spare time. But, today…something was wrong. Derek was whispering something to Eileen and he didn't seem pleased.

I could only stay right here and watch, but he looked upset.

He turned and saw me, I quickly looked away. "Karen, come here, please." He called. I stood, and headed to them.

"Karen, I'm sorry to say that you won't be continuing Marilyn, we need someone with a face to be Marilyn…you've been doing great these past couple of weeks." Eileen replied.

"You're replacing me?" I asked, shocked. "Karen," Derek whispered. I shook my head. "It's alright…I knew it was too good to be true." I whispered. I grabbed my things and went out the door. "Karen!" Derek called.

I pressed the button going down, hoping it will come faster.

"Karen, you were not fired.." Derek said. "You might as well have said it!" I cried. The doors to the elevator opened, and out stepped Movie Star, Danika Phillips. She had dirty blonde hair, but other than that, looked exactly like Marilyn Monroe.

I sighed. Derek froze, evidently torn to what he was supposed to do. "Come, Andrew, I'm going to be late for my very first rehearsal." She said, stepping out. I went in, Derek following.

"Derek, leave me alone? Don't you have a rehearsal to direct?" I asked.

"Karen, you are perfect." He said. "I loved you, playing Marilyn, like I said I had visions..it angers me to have this done to you."

Tears fell down my cheek.

"No one told me about this, Karen, if I did, I would've fought for you." He said.

I shook my head. "It wouldn't have mattered, they'd outrule you." I whispered. "Karen," He whispered, voice weak. I couldn't face him. Afraid of what he might say next.

"Karen, look at me…please." He said, taking me by the shoulders, and turning me to face him. "I love you." He admitted. "I loved you since the day you set foot in that audition, I couldn't tell you this before because you had a boyfriend…and I respected that."

I stood there, speechless. "Say something, please." He begged.

"I don't know what to say." I whispered.

"You don't have to." Derek whispered.

I smiled, and kissed him on the cheek, but he moved so his lips crushed mine. I was shocked at first, but then, it felt comfortable.

We broke apart for air. "I'll make this right, Karen, I promise you." Derek whispered.

I hoped he was right.


	5. The Morning After

Chapter Five

The Morning After

Derek and I walked out of the building. "So, where are we heading?" He asked, his hand in mine.

"The Central Park Hotel." I answered.

"A hotel?" Derek asked, freezing in his spot.

"Yeah, a hotel, ever been to one?" I asked, smiling. Derek wasn't smiling though. "That jerk kicked you out?" Derek asked. "Derek," I murmured. He was still frowning. "I chose to move out, I couldn't stay with him any longer." I replied.

"Come live with me." He replied.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"Live with me, I love you, you have nowhere to go, live with me." He replied, kissing my hand. I smiled. "Okay." I said.

###

I only had a few bags, and Derek carried them into the apartment. we just got comfortable on the couch, when Derek scooted closer.

"You hungry?" He asked. I nodded, as I watched him get up and went to the kitchen. He made the dinner, and we ate it in the living room.

When we were done, I washed the dishes. Derek came up behind me, setting his wine down, and wrapping his arms around my waist. He began to kiss my neck and the top of my shoulder. "Derek," I murmured. Derek stepped forward, and turned off the sink, and turned me to face him.

He placed both hands on the sides of my face. He kissed me, and I kissed him back. He pushed me up against him, and picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him for support, he carried me to the couch, but I shook my head. He broke apart for air, and he smiled. He picked me up, and carried me up the stairs to the bed.

###

I woke up in bed, and looked over to see if Derek was there, but he wasn't. I got up, and found him in the kitchen. "Hey, you're up." He said, with a smile.

I smiled, and sat down on the counter.

"Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes," He replied. I nodded. "So, how are we going to work?" I asked, he turned. "We are going to work in private, they don't have to know anything." He said, coming back towards me. He kissed me.

"Your food is burning." I said.

He turned, and hurried back to the food.


	6. Threats

Chapter Six

Threats

I sighed, as I tried to get the choreography right. But, I kept misplacing my feet. "Oh, c'mon, Miss. Cartwright!" Derek proclaimed from the long white table in front of the room. "What's your problem today?"

"Sorry, Mr. Wills." I whispered, out of breath, gasping for breath.

Just then, Danica walked into the room, late as usual. Shades over her eyes and her arms crossed over her chest. "Thank you Miss. Phillips for allowing us to see your presence today." He said. "Sorry, I had a doctor's appointment, I texted Eileen that." She said, setting her things down on the floor.

"I never heard that!" Derek exclaimed. "Sorry, must've forgot." Eileen whispered. Derek sighed.

"Well, now we can get to business then, 'History Is Made at Night', please!" He shouted.

"But, Derek, I just got here!" Danica complained. "Well, maybe if you arrived on time, we would've gone through it earlier, now places for 'History Is Made at Night'!" He shouted. Everyone moved to where they were supposed to be for the song.

Fortunately, I was not in this number. Michael started the song off. He was really awesome, and he was a great singer. I couldn't believe they fired him the first time. He did his job really well. But, when it came for Danica to sing her part, she messed up all the lryics.

"C'mon!" Derek whined. "Cut the music!"

He rose to his feet, and walked out onto the floor.

"Everyone stop!" He waved his hands in the air.

"What's wrong?" Danica asked.

"What's wrong is you don't know the words, Karen!" He called.

"What?" She asked. "You're getting the chorus girl again?"

"Let me, set you straight, Miss. Phillips, Karen Cartwright is your understudy. She performed with great success in Boston, so don't get on your high horse telling me that she's a chorus girl!" He shouted. "She could be more than that!"

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Derek turned towards me. "Can you do this song, please?" He asked. I nodded. I went to the center of the room. "Sit down, and watch how it's done, Danica, maybe you could actually get it through your tiny little head this time." Derek replied.

I performed the song. To Derek's liking, but to Danica's dismay. Which made me feel uncomfortable. I never felt this much hate before. Not even Ivy nor Rebecca made me feel this way. It made me feel scared.

###

During the break, I headed over to the lunch bar and grabbed me a sandwich. "Love sandwiches?" a female voice asked. I turned to find Danica standing right beside me, eating a hamburger.

I sighed. "Hello, Danica." I said, grabbing me a bottled water. "You know, he's mine right?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Derek. He's mine." She said. "I kinda love him, you know."

I shook my head. "Derek," I began. "You barely know him."

"Oh, yes I do!" She said, with a smile. "Derek and I did a musical together during his early years. I had a huge crush on him, but he was dating this French model, total suck up."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Just wanted to let you know….being friendly, that's all." She said, smiling as she turned away.


	7. Truths

Chapter 7

Truths

I sighed, as Danika left me alone. I quickly grabbed my food, and headed outside into the hall. Derek followed me.

"Karen, are you alright?" He asked.

I sighed.

"Do you have feelings for Danika?" I asked.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Do you have feelings for Danika?" I asked, much slower so that he could comprehend. He sighed.

"So, this is what it's all about." He whispered. I looked at him, tears in my eyes. "Is this relationship going to be like Ivy's?" I asked. He gulped. I looked into his eyes.

"That's what I thought." I said, getting up.

"Karen, I love you, you really think I could hurt you?" He asked. "Yeah, it never stopped you before!" I cried, rising to my feet.

"It was because I've never met you!" He whispered. "The day in rehearsal…I fell in love, but I dated Ivy and Rebecca because I couldn't have you!" He cried.

I stood there…shocked.

I then, wrapped him in my arms. "I'm sorry," I whispered into his shoulder.

"You don't have to be sorry about anything…" He whispered. Then, he pulled apart and gave me a very long, deep kiss. After a while, I had to break for air.

"By the way, why are you so worried that I'd get together with Danika?" He asked.

I smiled, now nervous of what I would say and how he'd react.

"It was nothing." I said. "Karen, I know you so well when you're lying." Derek said.

I sighed, realizing that I couldn't run from it. He would find out sooner or later.

"Danika threatened me about you…but I can handle it." I whispered.

"She threatened you?" Derek asked. He then, angrily went into the rehearsal room. "Phillips, come here please!" Derek called. Danika smiled, rising to her feet. She told Jessica she'd be right back, and she followed Derek outside.

The whole room grew silent as we heard them arguing.

I frowned. I hated how I brought this on. Derek then came back out.

"Anyone caught spreading lies or threatening anyone, no matter who he or she is, will be fired, this will be your one and only warning…" Derek shouted. "No matter what role you play!"

Everyone remained quiet, scared of what Derek would do if we spoke.

"Now, let's do 'Let Me Be Your Star'." Derek said.


	8. Unwanted Visitor

Chapter 8

Unwanted Visitors

Derek, Tom, and Danica were working by the piano. Anyone could tell that Danica had no experience on stage, whatsoever. I sighed, as I watched them leave the room.

Dev stood there, his chest heaving in and out. "Karen," He called. I shook my head. Bobby rose to his feet. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Dev walked in an unsteady line towards me. "I've come to take her home," He said. "Get him out," I replied, my feelings numb. "C'mon, Karen, give me another chance."

"Get out of here, sir." Eileen replied, still sitting. "No, I don't think so." He spat. He came towards me, and grabbed me. He pulled me away outside in the hall. "OW!" I cried. "Dev, you're hurting me!"

He didn't care, he just continued pulling me to the elevator. "Hey!" Tom replied, Derek turned and looked at me. His face hardened, and he ran towards us. "Let her go!" He shouted, as he punched Dev in the face.

"Hey!" Dev cried, he was on the floor. Derek grabbed me by the forearm, and pushed me behind him. "Don't you ever come back to my rehearsal again!" He shouted. "If you ever come near Karen again, you're going to have more than a busted lip to cry over!" He then turned around, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't not there. Danica frowned. She was probably hoping that Dev would succeed in taking me. Derek shouted something to the crew. Production began again.

###

We sat in his apartment, not saying anything. "Did he hurt you?" He asked. I shook my head. "He didn't hurt me." I replied. He nodded. He moved his hand to my shoulder. He kissed me. "You tell me if he comes back." He whispered. I nodded. Just then, there was a knock at a door.

Derek got up, and answered the door. "Danica," He replied. "Hey, I thought we could go over some lines. I brought some wine." She said, entering the room. But, she froze. "What's she doing here?"

Derek came back. I shook my head. "She's going to find out anyway." Derek whispered. "Danica, Karen lives with me." Derek replied.

Danica froze, and the bottle of wine crashed to the floor. Derek sighed, and headed upstairs. Leaving me with her, I rose to my feet. "You know, I had my suspicions when I saw Derek rescue you today." I just stood there. "You know, Derek is just playing with you, like he has all the others. He can afford to." She said. "So, what are you suggesting?" I asked.

"For you to leave." She said.

My heart skipped a beat.

I headed into the kitchen. My phone was ringing, and I went to answer it.

"Hey, Karen, are you alright?" the voice asked.

"Bobby?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me, are you okay?" He repeated.

"Yes, I'm okay, what's up?" I asked.

"Jessica and I are about to go to a bar, would you like to come?" Bobby asked. "Sure," I said. "Meet up at your place?"

"That sounds great." He said.

I then walked out of the room, heading for the coat closet. Danica had made herself comfortable on the couch. Derek was coming down the stairs. "Where are you going?" He asked, with a smile.

"Bobby and Jessica invited me out, " I said, looking at Danica. But, she only smiled. "I thought you two would like some time alone."

I then headed for the door, and walked out of the apartment.


	9. Hit List Part 1

Chapter Nine

"Hit List" Part 1

I met Jessica and Bobby at his place.

"Hey, Iowa!" Bobby replied, smiling as soon as he saw me. "Ready to party!?" He asked.

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

"Celebration that another rehearsal is over." Jessica said, coming out from behind Bobby. I couldn't help but smile, as they led the way out. We went to a bar that I never had been to before. We sat up on the bar.

"What would you guys like?" the guy behind the bar asked. He had dark hair and brown eyes.

"I'll take a beer," Bobby replied. "Same," Jessica replied. "Same," I agreed. He nodded , and filled several glasses with beer. I took a drink of my cup once it reached me.

After several hours, Bobby and Jessica decided to go. "You sure, you don't want to join us?" Bobby asked. I nodded. They left me alone, as I drunk some more.

###

The bartender finished wiping the counter. "Ma'am, it's just about closing time." He said, as he left and went behind a wall. Another man came up and continued wiping the bar. Just then, he did a double take of me, and smiled. "You're Karen Cartwright, the Karen Cartwright!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, I am." I said.

"I'm Kyle, can you do us a huge favor?" He asked.

I look around, to see no one in the restaurant with me. I sighed, and offered a small smile. "Sure," I said. He smiled. "Jimmy!" He called. The same man from earlier came from the room he had disappeared in earlier.

He was frowning. "Lady, it's time to close up!" He said.

"No, no, no Jimmy…she's going to help us!" Kyle said, excitedly. Jimmy put his arms across his chest. "What?" He asked. "With our musical. Do you know who she is?" Kyle asked.

"No," Jimmy responded.

"This is Karen Cartwright!" He said. Jimmy shrugged, as if he didn't care. "So?" He asked.

"She's a Broadway actress…she can help us!" Kyle said, ecstatically.

Jimmy sighed. "She can help us?" Jimmy asked.

Kyle nodded. Jimmy disappeared into the back. He came back out, with a bunch of paper in his hands. I took another drink from my cup, and sat it back down on the counter. "Here it is." He said, eyeing Kyle down.

I looked down at it. "It's just the songs," Kyle replied. "The book's not yet completed."

I nodded. I read over the songs. They were really well written, I looked back to the duo. "This is really good, can I hear one please?" I asked. "You want to hear one?" Kyle asked. "Go play one,"

He spoke to Jimmy with great urgency. Kyle jumped from behind the bar and grabbed my wrist, guiding me to where the piano was. He began singing and playing the song. I couldn't help myself from smiling as he continued the song.

When he was done, he turned and smiled, which only lasted for a few seconds before it turned back into a frown. "So, how was it?" He asked.

I smiled. "I think it's great, I think you both have something that could take you very far." I said.

"So, you could help us?" Kyle asked.

"Sure, if you'd like me to." I said.

"No, thanks." Jimmy said, glumly.

"Jimmy," Kyle objected.

"If we let her into this, she's going to change the musical!" He fought, stalking out of the room. "Give me a minute," Kyle begged, going after him. I nodded, as my phone began to ring.

"Hello," I said.

"Karen, where are you?" Derek asked.

"Still at the bar," I said.

"It's eleven o'clock." He said. "We have rehearsal tomorrow."

"I know, I'm doing a favor for someone." I said.

"Who, love?" He asked.

"A couple of people. " I said, as both of them came back. "Derek, I will be home soon." I whispered. I then hung up, and placed the phone back in my purse. "We interrupted you or something?" Jimmy asked. "No," I said.

Jimmy sighed, glaring at Kyle. "Are you still interested in helping us?" Jimmy asked. I nodded. "You have something really special, and I want to help you guys." I said. He nodded. "You can, I guess," He said. I smiled. "You guys, I gotta get home, my boyfriend's worried about me." I said. "I can come here around sixish tomorrow, if you wanna work on it some." I said.

"Six in the morning?" Jimmy asked.

"Evening," I said. "I have Bombshell rehearsal, that usually lasts around seven, but I can try to get out at six tomorrow."

"So, you're getting out an hour earlier?" Kyle asked. "I'll see what I can do." I said. "Let's trade numbers so if something comes up, I can tell you."

We traded numbers, before I headed out.

###

I found Derek sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, I'm home." I said. He stood up, and came towards me. "I've missed you." He said, kissing me. "Missed you, too." I said. "So, they had you out all night?" Derek asked, sitting back down at the couch. "I almost went to bed without you."

"I found some talent that I liked." I said.

"What?" Derek asked, snapping his head upwards. I smiled. "Yeah, this guy came to me and asked me if I would listen to a song." I explained. "I told them sure, and I promised to come and help them with their musical."

"Will this interfere with Bombshell?" Derek asked.

I sighed, and smiled. "No, it won't." I said, kissing his neck. "How'd it go with Danica?" I asked.

He frowned. "Ah, I don't want to talk about!" He exclaimed. "Was it that bad?" I asked.

He shook his head. "You know how many times she tried to flirt with me?" He asked.

"She flirted with you?" I asked, my heart stopping. "Karen, nothing happened." He quickly assured. I nodded. "Really?" I asked. "Really," He whispered, closing his lips around mine. I pulled apart from him. "Derek," I said.

"What?" as he kissed my cheek.

"We have rehearsals in the morning." I said. He stopped, and sighed. "You're tired?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm going to bed, you coming?" I asked. He shook his head. "I still have some work to do." He whispered. I nodded.


	10. Hit List Part 2

Chapter Ten

"Hit List" Part 2

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!"

Rehearsals were beyond scary today. So much for staying over and learning lines.

"Have you even looked at your script since last night!?" Derek roared. "I had it down pat earlier." Danica replied. I sighed. "She's an actress for crying out loud, she should know how to memorize lines." Bobby said, underneath his breath. I looked at the clock, which read 5:53. I sighed, if I was going, I needed to go before they think I was standing them up.

"Hot date, Iowa?" Bobby joked.

"Ah, kinda, I have to leave at six." I said.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"I have somewhere I need to be." I said.

"Where?" Bobby asked.

"You both are rally nosey aren't you?" I asked.

Just then, Derek screamed for Danica to listen. "I am listening to you, Derek." She said. "No, you're not!" Derek shouted. "Why don't you go outside and learn your lines, while I work with the chorus?"

Danica gulped, and looked over at me. "Alright," She said, almost empty, as she headed out. "Derek," Eileen growled, beckoning him to come towards her. I sighed. "I gotta go, or I'm going to be late." I said, rising to my feet.

Bypassing Eileen and Derek, I went straight for Juila. "Hey, Karen." She said, with a smile. "Hey, I have to go somewhere, and I'm not going to make this a habit." I said. "Oh, go right ahead…I'm pretty sure, this is going to be it, someone can take your place." She said. I smiled. "Thank you." I said, giving her a hug. I headed out, Danica was on the floor, reading her script. I put my headphones on, pretending to listen to music.

I quickly hailed a cab, and by the time I got there it was 6:05. I ran towards them. "Sorry, I'm late..it was harder to get out than I expected." I said. "It's alright." Kyle said, with a smile.

"No, it's not Kyle." He spat.

"Jimmy," Kyle replied.

"She came here five minutes late!" Jimmy argued.

"Five minutes!" Kyle fought. "Jimmy, she told us yesterday that she had rehearsal!"

"Look, I'm here, are we going to work or not?" I asked.

Jimmy sighed, as he headed north. "Follow us," Kyle said, with a smile. I smiled, as he guided me to where we were going to rehearse.

###

"Where's Karen Cartwright!?" Derek cried.

It was only six forty five.

"She said she had to go some place." Julia replied.

"Go some place?" Derek asked. "Where?!"

"Don't know." Julia said. Derek sighed. "Get Danica back in here!" He cried. Danica came into the rehearsal room, she came towards me. "You wanted me?" Danica asked.

"Yes, I want to run Don't Forget Me, " He said, pointing to the floor. She smiled, as she skipped to the floor. She sang the song. Horribly. Derek wanted to pull his ears out. "Oh my God!" He shouted.

"What?" Danica asked, stopping. "You're out of tune." He said. "He's right, Danica." Tom said.

Derek sighed. "You know what?" Derek asked. "Everyone go home, relax, and come tomorrow at six thirty ready to work." He directed the last statement to Danica. He was utterly done with her. He didn't know what else to do with her, except fire her and hire Karen back.

###

"You're changing the whole story!" Jimmy shouted, angrily, knocking a bunch of cups off the table. "I'm not changing anything, I'm just making suggestions." I said.

He shook his head, smiling. "Yes, you are." He said. "Kyle, do you think I'm changing your story?" I asked.

He started, but I raised my hand to stop him. "It's okay, I'll still be here, if you think so." I assured.

"I don't think you're changing it…you're just giving us some advice." Kyle replied.

###

Derek angrily stalked out of the rehearsal room. "Hey!" a voice called from behind him. He turned to find Danica racing to get him. "Let me tell you this, Miss. Phillips, I am in a relationship, and you're acting very inappropriate." He said.

"With who?" Danica asked, still following him.

"Danica," Derek sighed.

"Derek," She replied. She was too close. He could literally smell her perfume off her skin. "No." He said, as he went straight for the elevator.

###

I sang the Diva's song.

Jimmy shook his head. "What did I do wrong now?" I asked.

"Everything!" He cried. "Jimmy," Kyle replied.

"No, no…she's all over the place..it's horrible, and she calls herself a Broadway actress!?" He exploded. His behavior reminded me of Derek, only Derek wasn't this bad. "Jimmy, what do you want me to do?" I asked, standing, and placing a hand on his forearm.

But, he wasn't prepared for me, and slapped me. I fell backwards, and thanks to Kyle caught me. "Karen!" He cried. "Are you alright?"

"I will be," I said, getting up. "Thanks, I'm going." I leaned over for my purse.

"Jimmy!" Kyle replied. "I'll be back tomorrow, after rehearsal, I'm going to let him calm down." I said, leaving the apartment.

###

I got home to the smell of Chinese. I went into the kitchen to find Derek sitting on a bar stool. "So you left rehearsal early today?" He asked.

"You noticed?"I asked.

He smiled. "How could anyone not notice the love of his life leave?" He asked, kissing me. He then paused, a hand went to the side of my face. "Karen, what happened to your face?" Derek asked.

"Nothing," I said, heading towards the freezer.

"Nothing?" Derek asked. "Karen Cartwright, something happened, and you're going to tell me what."

I sighed. "I found a duo, who had this amazing story, and I'm helping them." I explained. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"They have this musical, and I was going to help him…after Bombshell hours," I assured. "One of the partners have major anger issues." I replied.

Derek frowned. "Anger issues?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Karen, if he slapped you, I don't want you to be working for him anymore." He said.

"Derek, I'm alright," I whispered. "I'm new, he just has to get used to me."

"I don't know," He replied. "After what Dev did…I don't agree."

I sighed, as I put some ice on the side of my head, which still stung. "Karen, I love you, I just don't want you to be hurt." Derek said. "I love you, too." I said, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm not hungry," I said, placing the ice pack on the counter. "I'm going to bed." I walked towards the stairs, and I looked back to see Derek following.

I held back a smile.


End file.
